prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Honey Kiratto Coord
Sweet Honey Kiratto Coord (スイートハニーキラッと) is a Lovely Type coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in Episode 03 worn by Mirai Momoyama. It resembles the Sweet Honey Miracle☆Kiratts Kiratto Coord, Sweet Honey Blue Kiratto Coord, and the Rainbow Sweet Honey Coord. User Appearance Dress A white frilly dress with scalloped skirt to match the trim around the neckline and large puffy sleeves. Attached to them is white ribbon with two scalloped layers beneath it, and sewn on the back are a pair of angel wings and a pale blue glittery bow. Pink ribbon wraps around the collarbone and the white scalloped neck piece. A pink bodice and tutu is sewn over the dress with white scalloped lining on the hem of the skirt and a pale blue bow every other fold. At the middle of the chest are pale blue strings held by gold diamonds with a heart shape between them, and going up the center are frilly strips lined in pink. Beneath the skirt are two scalloped tutu layers. On the neck is a pale blue glittery bow with a pale pink gem heart at the middle. Shoes Pink baby dolls with a wedge heel and a row of diamonds across the foot and a single wing on the side. White tube socks with pleat cuff held by glittery pale blue ribbon with a bow on the corner adorned by a pale pink gem heart. Accessory A big pale blue glittery bow with a pale pink gem heart on it. Game Sweet Honey Kiratto Coord is a Lovely type Kiratto Rare coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in the Vol. 1. Trivia * It is available in PriPara: All Idol Perfect Stage! as a brandless Lovely coord. *This is the first Kiratto Coord that has appeared in the anime. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Mirai.png Chara main.png AmHA-crMMB4.jpg OECQZgbFgaQ.jpg HTR8992eK o.jpg Mirai Proffile.png Kiratto.jpg 132948.jpg Poster Art.jpg KirattoPriChanPoster.jpg 1-01.png Kiratto_Prichan_Website_Avex.png 1524734600802.jpg bn_event0505_wide.jpg 70be158156fdbda49117343d9a7e36084a6c185a_5ae3e413642e7.jpg 0374420bde0abdd80667e0fc51b117cc6f2674aa_5ae3e360c56cb.jpg Main-sp.png Db8UhWEVMAAdcSE.jpg Db8WG6RV4AECeSB.jpg Db3GA5sV4AEBwnB.jpg 31531095 576524212790356 3940807531177181184 n.jpg DcZcI2GVQAAaMHo.jpg 1dc9f6d159290763e529a99b46f349c0 02 01.jpg DcamOBTU0AEVxGb.jpg 1525570057101.jpg 81XnPX-ewfL._SL1091_.jpg 4589838066038 1.jpg 4589838066014 1.jpg IMG 0383.JPG 0880062914168946911.png Let's PriChan Cover Clean.png Sparkling PriChan World Cover Clean.png IMG 0490.Jpg IMG 0845.JPG IMG 0919.JPG Mirai&Koko.JPG Kiratto Prichan Character Mirai and Emo Website.png Kiratto Prichan Character Mirai.png Can.jpg Can 03.jpg Card.jpg Card 01.jpg Card 04.jpg Akuriru.jpg Akuriru 00.jpg Akuriru 03.jpg Img 0703.jpg Img 0704.jpg IMG 0923.JPG IMG 0924.JPG IMG 0939.JPG 514DIUqfzJL.jpg IMG 1076.JPG IMG 1075.JPG DiRYSyAVAAAvBTk.jpg DjPF3Q3UYAAExRA.jpg E8R66PYU.jpeg Abjsks.jpeg Phkhin.jpeg FB1EAF07-8A78-47DA-A6D0-CABC30C17003.jpeg 522372E7-598E-4B24-99C9-4F26AF16112C.jpeg 3.jpg 6C79AFFE-DF63-4288-9D77-72EE8FE1CB26.jpeg 6CF1806E-F7AC-40AC-A3B8-52BA9AA5F67C.jpeg 58AD930F-AA27-4CFB-B9A9-B741579BAA62.jpeg 049D0668-CD5F-4004-9BF7-B16F212B024F.jpeg My Chara Goods.jpeg 0F51EFB6-CB49-4BE7-87F8-6473E34F2373.jpeg 1CCA5057-521F-4999-B50C-BC7C1C2BC1B0.jpeg 91B0F00E-1CCA-4C91-96EA-3671CB0A3D49.jpeg 7D95BE77-AD3D-412F-85EA-00493F8E1079.jpeg Kiratto Start Arcade Cover.jpg DlrxRctVsAA-OgZ.jpg Dkeg3BhVsAUwv2h.jpg 7ef7693761530c8adbf6a97f4351a062.jpg 81A78EA1-93E8-47E5-8D2F-BEEC3D7DB0EC.jpeg 04EEBE25-9405-423B-8539-A7B459859D4C.jpeg Appcase miraianju 01.jpg 42F5473F-BDA3-4B94-92FE-717F14C101EB.jpeg D301679D-0CDA-4E24-8EA9-E7F08F05CC78.jpeg 5AD22FC3-8078-4C31-B228-17D90DD9040C.jpeg CD20F02A-3E6A-4A54-929B-0AA4FF17D8C2.jpeg Sp logo.jpg D43BB61B-6648-4533-9B47-3F8F48B29AAE.jpeg LOVE Machine.png Go! Up! Stardom! Arcade.png Makeup Lab-20180921 003210.jpg Mirai and Laala Kiratto and Team Super Cyalume Coords CGI.jpg 1538270767687.jpg B0856B04-90A8-4E1D-BE78-5D48B99A25C2.jpeg 4400D3E7-9BA5-40A8-8546-B61715EA421C.jpeg 24104D78-96E2-4F4A-AAC0-EADE5E6AEB0E.jpeg 375E9F95-3397-493F-80E8-A84E9DEE6898.jpeg 906D7A05-95B0-4BD2-A23B-D29913868471.png D41BF820-621B-498B-A96D-5A33A17DC24B.jpeg DoQ3K8TVAAApnZW (1).jpeg DoRejQkXgAAW8s5.jpeg CF33062E-335B-47CA-B473-054CEA378753.jpeg Pucchigumi201811 text.png 9ff4e9f90fb8da68b300ebeac5bbbf9e.jpg E8695BFA-9398-4596-B97B-9C37511CAD98.jpeg 2D908B84-A7E3-4325-9B46-60378161B2B3.jpeg BBBB87CA-1C00-44F7-86C1-CB74376C5BB9.jpeg E880A934-D5BD-4020-A3CB-DB8B2185E6AC.jpeg 6FD61D3B-6EF4-4825-B6AA-A4F11BC2EEE2.jpeg 5392529B-B0B6-458F-909F-FB6FD6F51898.jpeg 498E0FE2-77FB-4A8A-8E59-2A986DE5CDB2.jpeg 8131BED7-BB2D-494F-BED2-D91FA75B85DB.jpeg 0D317188-F739-4653-8347-C460196635D9.jpeg 08A2BA70-E5A5-41C5-B036-8461F7EC301C.jpeg 65E44D9A-DA3B-4E6A-AC8F-B0DEFCCB57E8.jpeg Mirai Character Sleeve.png DF1CF425-2D32-45D6-A752-E145CDDB1893.jpeg E8C77D1D-9650-4997-832C-68ECB76EED29.jpeg Aaa69191f44cf1396209e11f3117ed73349a4e4d 5be27f2d940fd.jpg 2AA10820-8F32-46C2-AD37-7668BDCC1E8D.jpeg Dt-S2hwU8AY0EFc.jpeg C36DF6CE-494D-4D47-A44D-E65051CCDEB8.jpeg 55F2CA16-989E-4226-AEFF-32DE2B3189C9.jpeg DurccqTU8AA8V3I.jpg DvF1wKHUcAEdyr0.jpeg Limited sh.png D1IPiV5VYAAZiAN.png D1I1SNNVYAIn8aZ.jpg D1I1TzWVYAAmTO9.jpg 1553414177518.jpg 1553414836876.jpg 1553414852140.jpg Kiratto PriChan Music Collection Cover.png Anime Screenshots Eyecatch 1523149910416.jpg OP: Kiratto Start 1523149447391.jpg Episode 03 Vlcsnap-2018-04-21-19h31m11s784.png Sweet Honey Kiratto Coord Shining.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-04-21-19h35m37s630.png Vlcsnap-2018-04-21-19h36m01s244.png Vlcsnap-2018-04-21-19h36m52s831.png Episode 08 Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance.png Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Duo Kiratto Coord Shining.png Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 10.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 11.jpg Episode 13 Ready Action Version 3.jpg Ready Action Version 3 2.jpg Ready Action Version 3 4.jpg Ready Action Version 3 6.jpg Ready Action Version 3 7.jpg Ready Action Version 3 8.jpg Ready Action Version 3 9.jpg Ready Action Version 3 10.jpg Ready Action Version 3 11.jpg Ready Action Version 3 12.jpg Ready Action Version 3 13.jpg Ready Action Version 3 14.jpg Ready Action Version 3 15.jpg Ready Action Version 3 18.jpg Ready Action Version 3 19.jpg Ready Action Version 3 20.jpg Ready Action Version 3 21.jpg Ready Action Version 3 22.jpg Ready Action Version 3 23.jpg Ready Action Version 3 24.jpg Ready Action Version 3 25.jpg Ready Action End Pose 3.png Episode 19 Mirai Emo Rinka Kiratto Chance.png Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 1.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 2.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 3.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 4.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Shining.png Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 5.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 6.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 7.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 8.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 9.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 10.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 11.jpg Episode 26 One Two Sweets Ver 3 2 1.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 3 3.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 3 4.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 3 5.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 3 6.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 3 7.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 3 8.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 3 9.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 3 10.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 3 11.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 3 12.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 3 13.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 3 14.jpg Million Flower Mirai Ver 3.png One Two Sweets Ver 3 15.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 3 16.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 3 17.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 3 18.jpg One Two Sweets End Pose 3.png OP: Go! Up! Stardom! Go! Up! Stardom! 28.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 42.jpg Episode 27 Sweet Honey Kiratto Coord.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 1.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 2.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 3.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 4.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 5.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 7.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 8.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 9.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 10.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 11.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 12.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 13.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 14.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 15.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 16.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 17.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 19.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 20.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 23.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 24.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 26.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Kiratto Coord.jpg Episode 44 Sweet Honey Kiratto Coord PriTicket.jpg Sweet Honey Kiratto Shoes PriTicket.png Sweet Honey Kiratto Hair Accessory PriTicket.png Category:Coord Category:Sweet Honey Category:Lovely Coord Category:2018 Series Promotional Coords Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Kiratto Rare Category:Vol. 1 Category:Coord Box Category:Anime Coord Category:Mirai Coord